Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core PROJECT SUMMARY: The overall objective of the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (Core B) is to provide comprehensive expertise in biostatistical analysis, research design, and informatics to all participants of the SPORE in Prostate Cancer at Northwestern University, University of Chicago and NorthShore University HealthSystem. The Specific Aims of the Core are: ? Specific Aim 1: To maintain and enhance the pre-clinical, clinical and tissue databases of the SPORE ? Specific Aim 2: To provide state of the art experimental design, epidemiological and biostatistical expertise to all of the SPORE projects ? Specific Aim 3: To conduct data collection and data analysis for SPORE projects ? Specific Aim 4: To provide infrastructure and expertise for inter-SPORE and other scientific collaborations.